


Deafening Silence

by Noctisistrash



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctisistrash/pseuds/Noctisistrash
Summary: Totally ignoring that it's impossible, what if Akira killed Satan? How would he react? This is based in Crybaby's version only because I mention Satan not understanding his love for Akira until the end. Aside from that, all versions apply!





	Deafening Silence

Akira slammed into the entity that had once been his best friend, and arguably, more. It sent the fallen angel careening back, shattering through glaciers in a painful endless fall. But Akira hadn't ceased fire. Perhaps he was aware in the back of his head, that he had the upper hand at the moment.

He dive bombed after Ryo, battling the thoughts of agony that were searing through his mind; that everyone was dead and gone, there was no one left to even save, and the person he had loved the most and what seemed like forever had done it all. He was still trying to mentally call him Satan.

It made Akira want to cry and scream and yell and destroy, and it was overpowering. It must be the demon-ness, Akira thought, somewhere in the tangle of everything else coursing through his head.

As Satan smashed through the ice in this split moment, he realized Akira might actually win. His face scrunched up in emotion as he briefly felt horribly sad, knowing Akira would not hesitate to kill him. In defense, Satan flapped his wings and propelled towards Akira before giving one great blow directly to the center of Akira.

In the last second, all of Akira's senses rung out this was it, this was his end. But something in his blood boiled, and with a retaliation shot that almost felt like he didn't cause, Akira fired back. As though his body and thoughts weren't his own, acting in self defense like a cell defending the body with the life form unaware. The power looked like intense blue electricity, and it illuminated even the dark and atmosphere-less space above Earth.

It pierced straight through the shot aimed at Akira, shattering the friction that would have ended him. The jagged lightning kept going, nailing Satan. It took him by absolute surprise, and in that last moment, he registered Akira had really done it.  
He knew, he knew Akira would have killed him if given the opportunity, but... it still hurt. It hurt more than the electrifying power that he felt tearing his being apart. It hurt more than any shot prior. It wasn't the physical pain that meant anything, it was that he had hurt Akira, and that Akira had gotten revenge as he promised. And he repented. In that last millisecond, Satan learned why Akira meant so fucking much.

He had loved him. He had fallen in love with the boy back when they were young. Back then, he wanted to be Akira. He wanted to feel those things, to be so kind and loving and caring. In a way, he had kept him around in attempt to live through him. When they got older, he related Akira to how humans chose one particular human to spend forever with. That's what was supposed to be, that's how all of this was SUPPOSED to go. He had predicted everything until this moment... but he predicted this too. He had just ignored it.

He so desperately wanted Akira to see, to understand this absolute adoration for him and then spend forever with him. He had taught him that he had always loved, had always experienced compassion, but that he had ignored it, had denied it all this time. And it just took one crybaby to break that curse. A flood of tears spilled out of Satan's eyes before the electrocution obliterated all that he was. The lifeless, dull body plummeted down, down, singed feathers encompassing the fall. Descending until it miraculously crashed into one of the dying rock cliffs amidst a red sea.

Akira hesitated for a moment, waiting for Satan to strike again. The moment wasn't long, but long enough for Akira to realize another attack wasn't coming. He warily followed the body's path slowly, waiting for Satan to spring up.

It wasn't happening.

Akira got all the way to the cliff, landing gentler than he anticipated. The silence around him was the definition of "deafening silence" humans had used so often. He didn't think it'd actually exist, but when everything was truly dead and gone, it's all there was to be had.

"Get up, Satan." Akira's gruff voice came suddenly. It seemed far away and quiet.

Akira stood, breathing for another moment. Satan made no motion. He had an expression on his face, however. If Akira had been an idiot, he would think it sadness, shock, agony. But that couldn't be. This was Satan, the evil entity who had destroyed everything Akira had ever loved, and then destroyed the rest in cold, careless blood. He even admitted himself to not having any empathy. He practically prided himself with it.

"Get up, Ryou!" Akira tried again. He looked into Satan's eyes and clenched his fist.

The thought finally hit Akira, that he had actually killed Satan. Akira's furious expression melted. If the reader had been an idiot, they would think it sadness, shock, agony. But that couldn't be. Akira had planned this from the start. Arguably, he had planned it since Ryou had told the whole world to search and destroy him in particular.

Akira grit his teeth, and finally bent down to Ryou. He grabbed the body by the shoulders gently at first. But a sudden rage shuddered through his veins, and he dug his claws into the ethereal being and shook aggressively. He slammed Ryou down.

"GET UP!" Akira commanded. "I know I didn't fucking kill you, get up!"

But the thought kept rattling his brain, louder with every passing second. He's dead, Akira. You killed him. You killed him. He's dead. You killed him. He's dead.

Your best friend, the last thing you had for certain, lay dead at your feet.

Akira's claws retracted slowly, and his hands let the body slowly slide from his grip.

A familiar feeling returned after what felt like a millennium. Akira's eyes spilled over with tears, and every possible human emotion was pressing flat against the walls of his body. He was racked with sobs, tears streaming endlessly to the grey body below him.

The ability to hold onto Devilman was slipping. He was all too human, now.

"Ryou..... Ryou....!" He cried. "Ryou, you did this.... you did all of this.... there was nothing left to save....." Akira shrunk back to as human as his intensity would let him be. "Then... then why.... WHY AM I UPSET THAT YOU'RE DEAD?!"

Akira choked on a sob and looked up into a starry sky. He furrowed his brow, and then looked back down at the body.

"You were a monster! You were evil this entire time.... and I had loved you! You took everything from me.... everything is gone.... and yet- and yet..." Akira impulsively wanted to grab Ryou and hurt the body more, but he instead gently took it into his arms and could do nothing but sob into the crook of his dead friend's neck.

This was what was worse than deafening silence for sure. This was being truly alone, the last human and demon in one.

Alone in the world in truth, now.


End file.
